


Lunch Date

by CPB - Voltron (Clarakluk)



Series: Can't help but falling for you [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance, Jealousy, Lunch, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/CPB%20-%20Voltron
Summary: Based on a prompt from my lovely friend, SaraSomeone is hitting on Person A, Person B gets really jealous and is all ‘ Nuh uh honey, I’m his boyfriend’, then a bit of awkwardness ‘cause they haven’t actually discussed being boyfriends





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I'm not dead!  
> I've just been working on an original book that has to be completed by March 1st, but then I procrastinated editing it, and here we are.  
> Enjoy!

Keith had been standing outside Lance’s dorm, waiting for him to come down when it happened. He was leaning against his motorcycle, boredom scrolling through his phone when the door to Lance's building finally opened.  
Keith looked up, smile already forming, except – it wasn't Lance, but some blonde girl with large curls and a bright pink tank top on, even though she had to be freezing.  
His smile fell into a pout and he went back to his phone, but not without noticing the girl looking his way – and making a bit of a double take.  
"Oh," she said, and suddenly she was right in front of him, a sly smirk on her face. "Hi, there. I'm Anna. And who might you be?"  
Keith glanced up for a second, then looked back down at his phone. "Keith."  
"Not much of a talker, are you, Keith?"  
He just shrugged and silently begged her to leave him alone.  
No such luck.  
"Well, Keith, what are you doing out here all alone? Such a pretty face shouldn't just–"  
"I'm waiting for someone," he interrupted her, but she didn't deter.  
Instead, her smile just widened, and she moved in closer. "Oh? Really? And who's the lucky person?"  
Keith narrowed his eyes at her. "Someone."  
"Just someone? Oh, so mysterious. Well, Keith, I'm actually having a party later tonight, would you like to come? I would really love for you to come, there will, of course, be served alcohol."  
"No thanks."  
Anna pursed her lips, but she moved in even closer, Keith's hand holding his phone up, almost touching her boobs. He slowly pulled away, letting his hand fall to his side and pointedly not looking down her low-cut top, as she was clearly wanting him to.  
Instead, he looked her directly in the eyes, keeping his tone as dry as possible as he said, "I don't like parties."  
"Dark, broody and mysterious as you, I'd imagine not. No, you prefer being more... private, yeah? Well, maybe you should just come with me upstairs now and–"  
"Uh, 'scuse me? What is going on here?" came a new voice, and Keith's chest flooded with relief when he recognized it as Lance's.  
Though, when he looked up at the other boy, Lance looked beyond pissed. And he was staring directly at the blonde girl, who was still way into Keith's personal bubble.  
Anna smiled sweetly. "Hey, Lance honey, I was just talking to this dark, handsome stranger, and we were just about to–"  
"Don't call me that," sneered Lance angrily and stomped over to them, placing himself at Keith's side, way into his personal space as well, but that Keith didn't mind. Instead, he was trying to figure out, if Lance knew this girl, and what might have made him this mad – Keith honestly hadn't thought Lance /could/ get angry. He was always so smiley–  
"And what exactly-" continued Lance, his voice clipped, "-did you think you were about to do with _my_  boyfriend? Hm?"  
Anna frowned. "Your what now? Since when have you turned gay."  
It wasn't really a question, but Keith couldn't exactly stop himself from saying, "You don't _turn_ gay. We're not vampires."  
Despite his obvious anger, Lance snorted and rolled his eyes, then turned back to Anna. "First off, what he said; secondly, I am and always have been bisexual, also when we were together, and thirdly, if I ever 'turned gay', it would definitely be because of you."  
Anna's mouth fell open in shock, and she stared at them, her eyes cutting back and forth.  
Keith decided to ignore her and turned to Lance with a smirk. "You took your time, leaving me out here waiting for you."  
Lance pouted. "I'm sorry, Hunk had borrowed my charger yesterday and forgot to give it back, so my phone was dead this morning and didn't go off. And I have to look my best for you, don't I?"  
"You always look stunning," muttered Keith and leaned into him with a smile, enjoying how Lance's face turned a dark shade of red.  
Anna did not like to be ignored. "What the fuck. Lance, what the hell, when did you even–"  
"Please go away," interrupted Keith and sent her a dead stare. "I'm trying to take my /boyfriend/ out on a nice date, and you are really ruining the mood."  
Anna was so flapper-gasped that Keith nearly missed Lance's spluttering beside him. Nearly.  
"Bye." He pushed off from where he was leaned against his bike, Anna having to stumble a bit backward to make room, before he got out the helmets for him and Lance, handing it over and taking his seat. Lance was quick to follow him, and Anna stumbled back a bit again as Keith revved the engine and backed out.  
Lance's arms around him were tight, but not uncomfortably so – more like he was hugging him than holding on to him. Keith approved.  
They arrived at Coran's cafe soon after, and as soon as Keith had gotten his helmet off was Lance pulling him into a searing kiss that left Keith's head spinning and wanting more.  
Instead, he just smiled up at Lance, then smirked. "So... What was that for?"  
Lance blushed and pouted, looking away. "Do I need a reason to want to kiss you?"  
That made Keith arch a teasing eyebrow and he got up from his bike, hand running through his hair. He didn't miss how Lance's eyes followed the movement.  
"That depends... Did you mean it? What you told that girl, Anna?"  
Lance seemed conflicted between pulling away and remaining sane and wanting to pull Keith in for another kiss.  
"Mean what..." he muttered, eyes on Keith's lips.  
Keith smirked. "That you want to be my boyfriend?"  
Lance's eyes shot up to his, and his face exploded in red. "Uh..."  
Leaning in closer, Keith lowered his voice, glancing purposefully down at Lance's lips, then up into his eyes. "Cuz I really wouldn't mind calling you my boyfriend..."  
Lance made a sound not unlike a strangled cat and leaned forward to hide his face by Keith's neck with a long-suffering, "Keeeiiiiiitttthhhhhh...!"  
Keith laughed. "Hey, you started it, telling that girl to stop hitting on me!"  
Lance was quiet for a moment, then mumbled something incoherent and nuzzled further into Keith's neck, making him chuckle again.  
"Oh, come on, you big baby, stop hiding so we can get some lunch, I'm starving."  
Reluctantly, Lance peeled away from him with a pout, and together they stepped inside to where Coran was waiting for them.  
"Hello there, lads, you took your time, eh? Your table awaits you, right this way! Now come along!"  
Keith sighed with a mixture of exasperation and fondness. "Coran, I told you, we were just dropping by for lunch, no need to–"  
"Ah, blimey, my boy! Of course, I had to! Only the best for my boys!"  
Lance leaned into Keith a whispered with a laugh. "Does he know you're not actually his kid?"  
"No," said Keith dryly. "I don't think he does."  
While Lance tried to hide his laugh, herded Coran them into a booth in the farthest corner of the cafe.  
When they were finally seated, Coran dramatically flipped open a notebook to take their orders. "And what, my gentlemen, do you wish for on this fine day?"  
Keith sent a thoughtful glance in Lance's direction, then grinned up at Coran. "Make it two Chef's Specials."  
"Ah hah! Two Chef's Specials coming right up!"  
As Coran waltzed away, Lance sent Keith a questioning look. "Chef's Specials?"  
Keith grinned. "Coran is amazing at guessing what people like and are in the mood for – like, for real, it's witchcraft. Like Allura and social media. I have no idea how they do it, but I've never heard anyone complain about Coran's food."  
Lance raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"  
"Just wait," Keith said, smirking. "It's worth it."  
They made idle chatter, just talking about some tv-show, Lance and Hunk had watched the other night until Coran came back with their food.  
"Enjoy your meal, boys!"  
Keith thanked him, began tearing into his sandwich, spicy tuna of some sort, and sighed happily around his food.  
Lance chuckled, eyebrow raised and began examining his own food. "This looks like...-"  
"Empanadas, I think," Keith commented, swallowing. "Try it out."  
Almost hesitantly, Lance took a bite, then immediately closing his eyes a humming. "Oh dios, this is amazing. Almost better than my mom's holy–"  
Keith grinned. "Told ya."  
Lance just hummed and continued chewing blissfully.  
Continuing in silence, the two boys enjoyed their food, until Keith suddenly looked down, seeming a bit bashful.  
"So, uhm..." He paused, and Lance's eyes went to his, curiously waiting for him to continue. "You, uh, you never actually answered..."  
"Answered what?"  
"My, uh, my question, from outside...?"  
Lance's eyebrows knit together, then suddenly flew up and he choked slightly. "Oh! Oh... Uh, of course! Keith, dios, I kinda thought that was obvious, but – yes, yes, I'd really like to call you my boyfriend."  
Keith let out the breath he'd been holding in anticipation and smiled. "Oh, good, great, I–"  
Lance effectively cut him off by leaning across the table, pulling Keith by his neck into a slow kiss.  
Not that Keith could say he minded.  
In fact, when they'd finished their food, Keith didn't stop for a good twenty minutes.  
Good thing Coran had put them in the back.


End file.
